Talk:Oresh'uan Sept
Please note: the planetary image's labels and caption boxes have ben self made, but the actual planet is copyrighted. Ranking system the ranking system is translated into english, and appears different in Tau Language. He almost certainly would have died before medical attention was given. :). A stinger fires a small needle filled with a bacteria which multiplies incredibly fast once in a targets bloodstream, causing them to explode. The fragments from the explosion carry the bacteria with it and can lodge in another unlucky person's bloodstream, causing the same effect. It can decimate entire squads in a few minutes. Just saying this in case you didn't know it already, because if it did wound him he would have died within a few seconds. Did you mean splinter round? They are often coated in toxic substances, if not made by a solidified neurotoxin, and it is not unusual for soldiers to have limbs amputated after being hit by one of them. Otherwise, infection quickly sets in, and it doesn't end well. --Lither 10:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap thats technology for you!.. I just chose a stinger cause it looked powerful in the Warhammer 40k rulebook, i just put it in in a hurry. NecrusIV 10:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem, really. The Dark Eldar have been refining how to kill in the most agonising ways for a very, very long time. They have all these kinds of nasty little weapons which they are fond of using. If you want a horrible way to kill someone, ask the Dark Eldar. If you want the most horrible way to kill someone in the 41st millenium, try the Destructor. --Lither 10:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Again!? this page made it to most visited! awesome. NecrusIV 07:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't you dare kill off Oresh'uan before Kh'err'akh'an returns! :P. --Lither 10:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Even if he does return, he will be shot down before he even comes within line of sight!!! NecrusIV 03:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Shoot? You cannot shoot with your eardrums burst, too afraid to even look at the sky, let alone shoot at it! --Lither 07:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats why my fire warriors will be wearing earplugs. NecrusIV 07:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Were it so simply done. It's called a hellish cacophony for a reason. Earplugs won't block out that level of sound. --Lither 07:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Their special earplugs with sound filtration systems, plus Can your dark eldar better a Strength 10 AP 1 railgun? NecrusIV 07:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I thoght we were compleatly out of dark eldar players.we are in my local area.Sam kelly 07:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You see them from time to time. I only know two good Dark eldar Players, Lither says he is, and this other "Saxon" guy from where i'm from. NecrusIV 07:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Still one in all of Australia. :P. And Says? Necrus? I dont care if your guys wear plugs the size of Venus, all we will do is drop a meteorite from orbit. --Lither 08:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) That's what sheild drones are for! NecrusIV 08:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's what lots of meteorites are for! --Lither 08:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) If they invented virtual warhammer 40k we could settle this argument. But thats for the programmers.NecrusIV 08:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, they did. Some program that was downloaded onto a computer for 30 or so dollars. Full of bugs and other problems. --Lither 08:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, nothing will better the tabletop game.NecrusIV 08:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to find it for a link. Hold on. --Lither 08:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I stuffed up. It was the 40k army builder that cost a packet. This one is free. http://www.vassalengine.org/community/index.php?option=com_downloads&Itemid=26, but it requires a mod to run 40k, http://www.xhrit.com/Naisoft/index.cfm?fuseaction=Template.Page&object_ID=463&site_ID=69 which only includes Space marines, Orks, Eldar, Imperial Guard and Tyranids. --Lither 08:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks interesting. NecrusIV 08:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :It does indeed. I might dowload it when they release the Dark Eldar (which something tells me that will be the last released army, if it ever is). --Lither 08:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dark Eldar? Selfish? They're helping you get rid of the Tyranids at a cost of their own lives. :P. --Lither 22:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hit the nail on the head there, Necrus. More potential slaves is the second reason Kh'err'akh'an is assisting. --Lither 03:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool Sept you have got here. They are that cool that i made them in DOWSS. TardirProductions 20:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hey maybe our septs could be rivals or something. Primarch11 02:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I currently like Retribution. I have all the DOW games exept for DC. SS used to be my fav, until i got Retribution. And i don'y know about CR or DOW2, because Windows Live denies me to play the game. TardirProductions 09:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking, my Blaze Ravens have fought the Tau on many occasions. May'be they and your sept can be enemies? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I think the Lords of Midnight would be great enemies. Would do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You write a lot about this Sept, don't you? --Lither My talk My wiki 01:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) So many red links on this article XD I guess thats what counts as dust on this wiki? BlueEyeLeft My Talk! 07:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC)